Let's Play Mr. Sheepy and the Dorks
"Let's Play Mr. Sheepy and the Dorks" is the 40th episode of the fourth season of Kaeloo, and 190th of the series overall. Synopsis Mr. Cat makes his own TV show called "Mr. Sheepy and the Dorks", which blatantly plagiarizes the Kaeloo series. Kaeloo hates the show. Plot The episode starts with Kaeloo greeting Stumpy and Quack Quack, intending to ask them if they can play hopscotch. Before she can finish speaking, a green sheep walks up and starts doing the exact same thing as her. A red sheep responds to her request, acting just like Stumpy. Stumpy thinks the red sheep reminds him of someone, but he can’t put his finger on it. A yellow sheep with blue eyes greets Quack Quack and the two of them eat yogurt together. Kaeloo doesn’t know what is going on, but she immediately deduces that Mr. Cat must be responsible for it. Mr. Cat screams "Cut!" and orders Kaeloo, Stumpy, and Quack Quack to get off the set of his new show, "Mr. Sheepy and the Dorks". Kaeloo asks what the show is about. Mr. Cat explains the premise: Mr. Sheepy, an orange sheep, is a psychopath. His friends are a green sheep who transforms into a monster when she gets mad, a yellow sheep who is addicted to yogurt, and a red sheep who likes video games. Kaeloo accuses him of plagiarism, since the premise is literally the same as Kaeloo but with sheep. Mr. Cat says Kaeloo can’t accuse him of plagiarism just because the shows are similar. Kaeloo pulls out a legal document stating that nobody can make Kaeloo-inspired works without her consent. The scene cuts to a TV news show where the dispute is televised. Mr. Cat says that his show is a parody, not a copy, but at the behest of his legal team, he’s taking the rest of the main four into his team as consultants. Later, Mr. Cat is filming an episode of the show with the others watching. The red sheep does a tic like Stumpy’s, yells about not having a sister, and throws a pebble on the hopscotch game, which ricochets off several surfaces before hitting him in the head. Stumpy says he likes the red sheep. The star of the show, Mr. Sheepy, enters before trying to hit Quack Sheepy (the yellow sheep) on the had with a mallet. The green sheep enters the scene and tells Mr. Sheepy that he shouldn’t hurt Quack Sheepy. Kaeloo approves of this, but to her shock, it turns out that the green sheep only asked Mr. Sheepy to stop so that he could kiss her instead, and the two of them start making out. Kaeloo is horrified and embarrassed, and only grows more embarrassed when she finds out that Mr. Cat is planning to have Mr. Sheepy and the green sheep get married and adopt a pet dog named Poppy. Kaeloo rants that it’s not even a parody anymore, because she and Mr. Cat don’t have a pet dog. Kaeloo can only watch in shame as “Bad Sheepy”, the sheep version of Bad Kaeloo, acts like a literal monster and engages in primitive acts such as drinking toilet water while screaming in grammatically incorrect sentences about how much she likes "ruining everything". Kaeloo begs Mr. Cat to cut the scene, but he tells her that consultants should only give their inputs when they are consulted. Kaeloo calls Jean Guillaume to ask him what he thinks of the show. Since he is a professional, his opinion gets the show deemed as too violent and stupid for children. Unfortunately, the Kaeloo series is deemed to be bad for children as well since it operates on the exact same principles as Mr. Sheepy and the Dorks. Pretty and Eugly quit because they don’t want to be on a show which traumatizes young children, and they don’t really care because they were secondary characters anyway. Olaf thinks Kaeloo is engaging in species discrimination by making him, a penguin, one of the secondary characters, so he quits too. The main four are left with nothing; Mr. Cat has lost both of his jobs, Stumpy has lost all his Fakebook followers, there’s nothing left to eat, and their electricity is shut off. Kaeloo realizes that everything is Mr. Cat’s fault and transforms out of anger. Bad Kaeloo comes up with an idea to save them all: she makes a new show starring both the main four and the sheep from Mr. Cat’s show, the premise of which centers around Mr. Cat being physically abused in every scene of every episode. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Mr. Cat * Green Sheep * Red Sheep * Mr. Sheepy Supporting Characters * Quack Quack * Quack Sheepy Minor Characters * Pretty * Eugly * Olaf * Director (offscreen) * Friedrich (offscreen) Mentioned Characters * Poppy * Jean Guillaume Trivia * This episode addresses complaints by parents about Kaeloo being too violent for young children. * The logo of Kaeloo's new show at the end is similar to the logo of Friends. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Supporting Character Category:Episodes with Pretty as a Minor Character Category:Episodes with Eugly as a Minor Character Category:Episodes with Olaf as a Minor Character Category:Episodes With a Character's Name in the Title